A Night to Forget
by basketcases02
Summary: Kaoru and Aoshi wake up together in a very awkward situation, and neither can remember the night before. Just what exactly happened, and why did Aoshi vow to never drink sake? [Complete]
1. A Night to Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions.

A/N: Takes place after anime series ends. Please review. Thanks.

A Night to Forget

The first thing Kaoru Kamiya noticed when she awoke was a pounding headache and the strong urge to vomit. The second thing she noticed was that she was naked and lying next to an also naked Aoshi Shinomori.

"Ack!" She squeaked, causing Aoshi to groan and stir. He reeked of alcohol although Kaoru doubted she smelled much better. _What happened? _She asked herself, _Oh, Kenshin, this is all your fault!_

Aoshi opened his ice blue eyes as if it were the most painful experience in the world. His efforts were rewarded by a naked Kaoru staring at him in shock, her hands covering her mouth.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't drink sake." he moaned covering his eyes with an arm.

The night before it had seemed like the right thing to do. He had come to the Kamiya Dojo to find Kenshin so that they could discuss a serial killer in Kyoto. What he had found instead was Kaoru crying hysterically.

Not wanting to get involved he had simply told her he would call at a later time. He had been surprised when she had grabbed his hand while wiping her eyes with the arm of her kimono and looked up at him tearfully. "No, please stay. I just need someone to talk to." He had reluctantly agreed to stay for a cup of tea.

"What has the battousai done now?" he had asked coldly.

This set Kaoru crying again. "He…date…Megumi," were the only three words Aoshi understood from the muffled admission.

He was unaffected by her tears and leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose it does make sense. Both of them with their guilt-ridden pasts and all. I bet they have a lot to discuss. Plus, she is closer to his age. What? Did I say something to upset you?"

Kaoru was now inconsolable and she stood from the table and grabbed a jug of sake from a cupboard along with two cups. Aoshi's eyes widened in horror as she filled them both and downed hers within seconds.

She licked her lips and motioned to Aoshi with an attempted smile. "Drink up."

"No, I can't," he answered. "I made a vow to myself that never again would I partake of sake."

"You wouldn't make a lady drink alone, would you?"

Aoshi sighed, "I suppose one drink couldn't hurt."

One drink had turned into two and two had turned into ten for Kaoru and four for Aoshi. Aoshi remembered nothing beyond the first drink.

Now he stared awkwardly at the woman before him who flushed red and moved her arms to cover her chest.

The door to the dojo suddenly slammed open. "Where is that no good, dirty, backstabbing bastard?" Sanosuke yelled as his fist shook the house. That's when he saw the knocked down pictures, the overturned furniture, and Aoshi and Kaoru naked in the middle of the floor. He crashed to the floor in a dead feint.

TBC


	2. Aoshi Shinomori: So Honorable, He's Frig...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions.

A/N: Takes place after anime series ends. Please review. Thanks.

A Night to Forget

Aoshi Shinomori: So Honorable, He's Frightening

Sanosuke heard voices and slowly came to.

"Kaoru Kamiya, I do not see how you can possibly blame this all on me. If you hadn't offered me that damn sake…"

"You took advantage of me while I was drunk. You stole my virtue!"

They didn't notice Sanosuke groan.

"Actually, some may say _you _took advantage of _me._"

"Now you're making me angry." Kaoru warned.

"I find it to be a great tragedy that I can't recall anything from last night. My first sexual encounter with a woman."

Sano sat up suddenly, opening his brown eyes, relieved to find that both parties had found some clothing. He sneered at Aoshi, "You can't hold your liquor and you were a virgin. I hate to say it, man, but you're a real pussy."

Aoshi bridled indignantly. "I never said I was a virgin."

"But you just said…" Kaoru started.

"That you were my first woman."

"Huh?" Kaoru regarded him curiously.

"It's why I vowed to never again drink sake. You see.. Hannya and I…"

"Sorry I asked." Kaoru interrupted quickly as both she and Sano gave an involuntary shudder of disgust.

"So what's the plan?" Sanosuke asked when he had recovered from visiting places he didn't want to go. "Are you going to tell Kenshin?"

Kaoru pouted. "Not that he'd care, now that he's with Megumi."

Sanosuke clenched his fists in rage. "Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that."

A tear came to Kaoru's eye as she thought of Kenshin. "I'm such a whore!"

"You are no such thing." Aoshi regarded her coolly. "I've been thinking on what we should do about this and have reached a satisfactory conclusion."

"Forget it ever happened?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"No. Kaoru Kamiya, I request that you become my wife."

Kaoru only gaped at him.

Sanosuke couldn't repress a crooked smile. "Is this guy for real?"

Aoshi continued. "It is the only honorable thing to do in this situation, and I, Aoshi Shinomori, am a man of honor."

"But Misao…" Kaoru choked.

Aoshi looked thoughtful. "Of course she would be your maid of honor, or flower girl, or something, but I'll leave that up to you. Now, please excuse me." Aoshi left the dojo.

Kaoru gave his back and blank stare.

Sano slapped her on the back. "Congratulations, Little Missy!"

Kaoru punched him.

Amazingly, Sano stayed and helped Kaoru clean up the place. It was almost one and Kenshin had yet to return. Kaoru snarled as she hoped he was having fun.

Sanosuke would look at her now and then, sometimes with concern and other times with amusement. When he actually snickered out loud, Kaoru gave him a death look which caused him to become suddenly sullen.

Aoshi returned at about one-thirty much to Kaoru's dismay. She had hoped he had returned to Kyoto. Sano was napping (tired from helping with the cleaning) and was waiting for the afternoon meal to be prepared, so Kaoru found herself facing Aoshi alone.

He stood in the doorway, wringing his hands around a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you." He pushed the lilies toward her. Kaoru flushed.

"Uh…thanks." She took them to the kitchen to put them in water grateful for something to do.

This was too weird. She turned around to find Aoshi right behind her. "Here," he said as he thrust a little box at her unceremoniously and waited expectantly.

Kaoru opened it to find a diamond ring, much like the one she had always dreamed of receiving from Kenshin. She looked up at Aoshi whose expression was unreadable. Surely he hadn't been serious.

"Aoshi…I can't…"

She was unable to finish because he had put his arms around her and his mouth had awkwardly found hers--very awkwardly, in fact. _Oh, no! _she thought to herself, _At least tell me we kissed first! _She pushed him away.

"I can't marry you," she told him. "I love someone else."

"Oh," he answered simply, and Kaoru was unable to tell if his eyes held hurt or relief. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Aoshi asked, "May I kiss you again."

Kaoru shrugged and figured if she could sleep with the guy she could surely give him a chance to make up for that last kiss. "Why not?" Within seconds she was enveloped into another cold awkward kiss. _How did I ever go all the way with this guy?_

"Oro!" Kenshin's voice came from the doorway. "Aoshi?!? Miss Kaoru?!?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed at the same time that Aoshi said, "Battousai!"

"This is certainly a surprise." Megumi spoke from beside him.

TBC?

A/N: None of this is meant to be taken seriously. I love all the characters (especially Aoshi). I'm just having some fun with them. Please review if you think I should continue. Thanks.


	3. Crack that Whip

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions.

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate your time. As for those of you wondering if the pairing is K/K or K/A, you'll find out at the end of this chapter.

A Night to Forget:

Crack that Whip

Kenshin was standing with a dazed expression and Megumi was giggling wickedly when Sanosuke entered the room rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Have fun on your date last night," he asked angrily.

"He stood me up," Megumi answered.

"Then how come the two of you are just now coming home, and how come you're together?" Sanosuke was clearly confused.

"He picked me up for a lunch date." Megumi snapped, "As if that could make up for it."

Kenshin's eyes were still spinning as he gazed at Aoshi and Kaoro. "Oro…" he repeated.

Megumi turned her attention to the couple. "What's with the kissy face?" she asked.

Sano stretched and answered for them as they were both too stunned to speak. "Oh, they just got hammered last night and had hot, passionate sex."

"From the way he just kissed me, I seriously doubt those would be the words to describe it." Kaoru glared at Sanosuke.

"Oro…" Kenshin was having trouble breathing.

"What do you mean?" Aoshi turned to Kaoru, "Did my kisses displease you?" Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh," Aoshi looked both surprised and disappointed.

Megumi laughed. "So you two think you slept together?"

"It's not funny!" Kaoru practically screamed. "Oh, no, Kenshin, are you alright?"

"Oro."

"Should I give him mouth to mouth?" Aoshi asked, looking down at the small red head sprawled on the kitchen floor.

"Only if you want to help him affirm his heterosexuality." Kaoru answered, causing Aoshi to flinch.

"Oh, Sir Ken, I'll heal you!" Megumi was beside him feeling his head.

"Oro."

"Good, he's still alive." Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn, he's still alive." Sanosuke finished saying at the same time, looking at him jealously, although he had to admit he felt better knowing that Kenshin and Megumi hadn't spent the night together.

"So what happened to your date." Kaoru asked after color had returned to Kenshin's cheeks.

He sat up unsteadily and answered, "I ran into the doctor on my way over and he needed my help, that he did. Unfortunately, it ended up taking all night, so I was unable to keep my promise to Miss Megumi."

"What a tragedy," Sano sneered. "So what did you do Miss Fox? Stay up all night waiting for him to show up?"

Megumi smiled. "As a matter of fact, I came over here looking for him," She put a hand to her mouth and giggled, "and found something quite unexpected."

Kaoru was livid. "Miss Megumi, if you mean to tell me you came over and saw me doing something stupid and didn't stop it…I'm going to kill you!" She lunged at Megumi murderously but was gripped firmly by her shoulders. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"No," a cold voice answered from behind her. "I won't have my bride executed for murder. What if there's a child?"

"I already told you I won't marry you, and ugh!"

"Oro!"

"Sir Ken, are you still with us?" Megumi then turned to Kaoru. "No, Kaoru, dear, I didn't stop you from doing something stupid because I'm the one who caused you to do something stupid."

Luckily for Megumi, Kaoru was still held securely by her _fiance._

"Let me explain." Megumi started as she sat down on the floor next to Kenshin…

Megumi had arrived the night before and had heard strange noises coming from the Kamiya Dojo. Mostly a lot of banging and crashing sounds.

She had stormed inside sure of the worst, only to find Kaoru and Aoshi with their arms around each other crashing aimlessly into the dojo walls.

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

"Dancing…" Aoshi had answered before hiccupping in a very uncharacteristic way. Megumi could not merge her image of the calm collected man with that of the drunkard before her.

"Let me lead you bastard." Kaoru slurred.

"No…No…I should lead…because…because…" Aoshi struggled to remember the reason, but instead burst into obnoxious giggles, further distancing himself from Megumi's initial impressions of him.

They continued slamming around the place, dancing to music Megumi could only assume was playing in their heads.

"Where's Sir Ken?" Megumi had asked after watching them for a few moments longer.

"Out with that bitch!" Kaoru had exclaimed.

Megumi had glared at the younger girl. She had always worried that Sir Ken had liked Kaoru best. She felt that maybe it was some time for some good old fashioned revenge.

"We went streaking!?" Kaoru gasped. "Through town?"

"Yep," Megumi cackled. "Then you came back and passed out together. I guess I didn't realize what the two of you might think upon waking. I'm evil, but not that evil."

Kaoru only looked slightly relieved. "You're sure we stayed passed out?"

"You were both out cold. I stayed for a while because I was worried Lord Aoshi may have had alcohol poisoning."

Aoshi sighed regretfully. "I suppose that means I've yet to be with a woman."

"Oro? You're a virgin?"

"Don't ask." Sano said quickly.

"Miss Megumi," Kaoru sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you for this later."

Kenshin's eyes suddenly became serious which signified that he had something to say. "Miss Megumi, you really should apologize to Miss Kaoru and Lord Aoshi, that you should. You should not have allowed the anger and jealousy in your heart to overcome you and cause you to attempt harm to others' reputations. If the two of them had caught cold, you would have felt very guilty, that you would."

Megumi looked down at her hands thoroughly chastised, but Kenshin continued. "I know that you did not mean that because you are a doctor and you have made a pledge in your heart to help others and keep them from harm.

He turned next to Aoshi. "Aoshi Shinomori, you should not allow yourself to be persuaded to do that which you know you should not do. No matter what kind of pressure you must endure."

Aoshi looked into Kenshin's eyes, ashamed of himself. "Next time, Battousai, I will do better."

"I know you shall because you are a swordsman and a proud member of the Oniwaban gang and have vowed to live with honor, protecting those in need." Aoshi nodded guiltily, new understanding dawning in his eyes.

Kenshin turned to his last victim. "And you, Miss Kaoru, should not attempt to dull your sorrows by altering your state of mind because that only leads to unhappiness and sorrow, that it does. You are lucky Yahiko was not here to see your behavior, that you are, because I know that as his teacher you want to set a good example and as a teacher you have promised…"

"Oh, will you just shut up already?" Kaoru yelled. "I'm not going to just stand here and allow myself to be Kenshin-whipped."

Everyone in the room stared at her in amazement.

Aoshi walked over to her and touched her elbow. "Then perhaps you would accompany me to dinner?" he asked evenly.

Kaoru stunned everyone in the room by turning to him, standing on her tiptoes, and kissing the frighteningly beautiful man. His lips parted in surprise allowing her to slip him some tongue. When caught off guard, he wasn't half bad.

"I have a better idea," she said upon pulling away breathlessly. "Let's go get a drink."

A/N: Please forgive me for my silliness and for anyone you felt was OOC in this chapter. Like I said last chapter, I'm just having some fun. Let me know what you think, really. You won't hurt my feelings. Thanks.


	4. Double Date

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions. This is OOC. If I were trying to write an in character _Kenshin_ story, I'd definitely choose a different couple.

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. I decided to go ahead with this. I think that as it goes on the tone will shift from humor/romance to romance/humor, but I'll just have to see. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

A Night to Forget:

Double Date

Kaoru gave Aoshi a puzzled look as she wondered what had prompted her to kiss him like that. She had been angry with both Kenshin and Megumi, and at the time it had seemed like the perfect way to make Kenshin jealous and prove once and for all that she was no little girl. But now, as she stared across the table at Aoshi, she realized something startling: she was attracted to him.

She was amazed that she hadn't noticed it before. Of course, before, she was too busy pining away for Kenshin. The two men couldn't be more different in the looks department. Kenshin was small, almost feminine, with long, flowing red hair, his eyes changing from friendly warmth to anger almost instantaneously. Aoshi was tall and built with short dark hair, and his eyes were unreadable and mysterious. He had something about him that was really getting under Kaoru's skin.

Aoshi picked at his food. They hadn't spoken since leaving the dojo, and their awkward silence was intensified by the cheerful chatter of the Akabeko. Both of them were safely drinking tea.

"What are they doing?" Kenshin asked Sanosuke from a back corner of the restaurant. He had asked every few minutes since he and Sano had arrived.

"Why didn't you sit in the spot facing them if you care so damn much?" Sanosuke snapped causing Kenshin to blush.

"I don't want Miss Kaoru to think I'm spying on her. What are they doing now?"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, not much. The little missy just crawled across the top of the table and shoved her tongue down his throat."

Kenshin's head snapped around only to see them quietly eating. He glared at Sano who only laughed.

"Aoshi, can I ask you something?" Kaoru had finished her soup.

"Yes." Aoshi answered.

"Why did you ask me to dinner?"

Aoshi gave an almost imperceptible smile. "Ah, because I really needed out of that house, and it looked like you did too. I also wanted to celebrate the fact that your innocence is still in tact."

Kaoru smiled at him. "I've never actually seen that as something to celebrate."

The only sound for a few minutes was the clicking of Aoshi's chop sticks. Finally, he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kaoru answered.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" His eyes drilled into hers.

"I…" Kaoru struggled to put the reason into words.

"Was it because of the Battousai?" He asked his eyelids lowered.

Kaoru could only nod.

"I see," he answered. "Well, he just doesn't know what he's missing out on. You have an extraordinary body."

The way Aoshi's eyes roamed down the front of her kimono made her extremely uncomfortable. She crossed her arms in front of her chest before saying, "You too." The memory or Aoshi's flawless body caused her to flush and the way she was looking at him caused Aoshi to flush too.

Their embarrassment was interrupted by two shady looking men who had come to stand by their table.

"Can I help you?" Aoshi asked coldly.

The two men just stood there and snickered. One of them opened his mouth to reveal rotting teeth. "If it ain't the stars of the show!" he cackled gleefully.

Kaoru and Aoshi gave him a confused look. That's when Kaoru noticed everyone was staring at them, and that's when Aoshi noticed two familiar faces at the back corner table and that all the men in the place were looking at Kaoru lustfully. He suddenly realized exactly what the man had meant.

He gave the men a steely gaze. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," the other man spoke. He was muscular and appeared stronger than Aoshi although the swordsman felt no fear at this. "I seen you. Yous twos was running through the street naked as the day you was born."

"And you had her on your shoulders!" the other man added.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the mental picture before she burst out laughing. "I think you're both mistaken," she said between giggles.

"No, I knows it was you," the bigger man said, "and I think I'd like me a piece of that cute little tooshie."

"And I'd like to squeeze those ripe…" The other man started but was unable to finish. Both men found themselves flat on their backs at sword point. The first man looking up at Aoshi, and the second staring into the eyes of Kenshin; both swordsmen looked murderous.

"Kenshin," Kaoru spat in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You take that back!" Kenshin hissed at the man pressing the blade into his neck, "Or else I'll be forced to break a vow I made many years ago."

"Your impertinence will not go unpunished," Aoshi told the man at his mercy. "Prepare yourself for death."

"Oh, brother." Kaoru glared at her _protectors _"Like I couldn't take care of them myself if I wanted to."

Tae came over and looked at the scene nervously. "We don't want any trouble," she drawled.

"Oh, let them go," Kaoru snapped. "They're harmless."

After the two men had scurried away Aoshi turned to the red-headed man beside him. "Would you and your friend care to join us?"

Kenshin laughed nervously back to his _normal_ self. "Oro, uh, sure."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow when Kenshin returned with Sanosuke. Had they been spying on her? "So, where's Megumi?" she asked.

Sano smiled. "Oh, she left in a jealous rage when Kenshin suggested that we follow you," he answered.

The group sipped their tea quietly.

"Why did you come here?" Kenshin asked, his eyes flashing at Aoshi. "To visit Miss Kaoru?"

"I forgot to tell you." Aoshi snapped to attention. "I came to see you about a serial killer in Kyoto."

"Oh.," Kenshin looked relieved. "And when I wasn't there you spoke with Miss Kaoru."

"Yeah, because no one in their right mind would come to talk to me." Kaoru left the table in a huff.

Sano rose from the table. "I'll follow her, in case there're more men like those two morons."

When left alone Aoshi and Kenshin felt an inexplicable discomfort bordering on hostility. "You are very lucky to have her love," Aoshi said softly. "There are few women in the world like her."

Kenshin ignored his comments. "Now, about this serial killer…"

TBC


	5. Love Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions. This is OOC. If I were trying to write an in character _Kenshin_ story, I'd definitely choose a different couple.

A/N: I've kind of grown to love this crazy couple and am having fun with this story. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

A Night to Forget:

Love Boat

Kaoru and Sanosuke sat side by side on the deck of the ship. It was the last part of their journey to Kyoto. Kenshin and Aoshi had been spending most of their time going over the details of the murders and Kaoru had barely talked to either of them since the night they had dinner together.

Kenshin had mildly protested the two of them tagging along, but had finally agreed, figuring he didn't need a repeat of the last time he had told them no.

Sano's eyes widened as the ship hit some rough water. He didn't hate traveling by boat nearly as much as by train, but in general anything that was beyond his immediate control bothered him. Kaoru reached over and took his hand.

"I'm not scared, you know," he responded in a rough voice, but he kept a tight hold of her hand and tightened his grip with each bob.

"So what exactly do we know about this serial killer?" Kaoru asked. She was angry that she had been left out of most of the conversations, but knew it was mostly because of how awkward things were when she was with both Aoshi and Kenshin.

"Just that he keeps his victims alive before he kills them." Sano answered. "The men disappear about three days before the bodies turn up, and according to Aoshi they're still fresh."

"Do you know how he kills them?"

"I guess it's pretty gruesome. A real slice 'n dice job. Ahh."

The ship jolted suddenly causing Sano to grip Kaoru's hand before giving her a slight smile. She looked at the man before her. He was so open and honest, always wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Kaoru considered how much easier it would be if she could love a man like him. Of course she _loved_ Sano, but their love was definitely familial, and if she had brothers she would them to be him and Yahiko. Luckily for her Sano felt the same way which made it easy for them to develop a real closeness. As for her romantic interests, she preferred more mystery like Kenshin, _or Aoshi_ her mind added although she quickly removed the thought.

"Sanosuke glanced at her. "So, Aoshi's been acting really weird lately," he said as if reading her thoughts. "I wouldn't have ever believed it, but I think he has a crush."

Kaoru blushed. "Just because he believed for one afternoon that we slept together doesn't mean he has a crush. Besides, he has not been acting strange lately. He's just been busy talking to Kenshin.

Just then Kenshin and Aoshi approached them.

"Hello," Kenshin said cheerfully, "You ready to be off the ship Sano?"

Sano glanced at him and then noticed Aoshi staring at he and Kaoru's joined hands with an odd look in his eyes. He said nothing and continued staring his eyes narrowing. Kaoru and Kenshin also noticed.

Sanosuke dropped Kaoru's hand, stretched and put his arm around her. He pulled her toward him and whispered, "Not acting weird, huh?" He then kissed her cheek and pulled away. Kaoru looked up in time to see a flash of anger in Aoshi's eyes before he returned to his even expression. Kenshin was giving Sano a puzzled look.

Sanosuke smiled widely at his friend. "You steal my woman, I'll just take yours."

Kaoru pushed him off his chair. "You wish Megumi was yours to steal." She patted the chair next to her. "Sit down," she said to both men. Kenshin took the chair beside her and Aoshi pulled up a chair for himself. Sanosuke stayed seated on the deck and leaned against Kaoru's chair pouting.

"We were just discussing the serial killer." Kaoru explained. "So how exactly does this concern Kenshin?"

"Aoshi believes the killer is a trained swordsman based on the markings on the men's bodies." Kenshin answered.

"Oh, let me guess," Sanosuke cut in, "some swordsman from the revolution who can't forget the way of the sword, and you were unable to defeat him back then. Really, Kenshin, you should have been more efficient."

Kaoru giggled but gave Sano a swift kick to the back.

"Actually," Aoshi said giving Sanosuke an icy stare, "we have no idea who this man is and have not been able to find a connection between the murdered men."

Kenshin looked thoughtful. "As of now five men have lost their lives to this hideous murderer, and I plan to do my best to insure that there isn't another victim, that I do."

Aoshi nodded slightly. "As of now we have a general idea of where he does the slayings because all the bodies have turned up around the same area, but by then it's too late. I plan for the Battousai and me to split up and search the forest for the killer. All we have to do is wait for a man to disappear. That should buy us three days to find him."

Kaoru stood and walked over to the side to stare out at the water. It always worried her when Kenshin got involved in these things, but she knew nothing she would say could change him. He would forever be working off the debt of his past. She was surprised when she looked up to see Aoshi beside her.

"Miss Kaoru, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I've behaved quite dreadfully."

She smiled at him. "Not at all." She said, "It's not everyday a girl gets proposed to… or carried around town nude," she added causing Aoshi's lips to twitch into a slight smile.

"I'm sorry I kissed you those two times." Aoshi gave her a sidelong glance.

"Me too." Kaoru said, "But I'm not sorry I kissed you." She patted his hand. "That was much better."

"You're a strange girl Kaoru Kamiya."

"Believe me, I know." She shivered slightly causing Aoshi to tentatively place his arm around her shoulders as they watched the approaching shoreline together.

Behind them, Kenshin surveyed the scene and sighed sadly.

TBC

Sorry there wasn't much action in that chapter, but I needed it to move the plot. Next chapter we'll be in Kyoto and there will be something for both KA and KK fans.


	6. Fight and Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions. This is OOC. If I were trying to write an in character _Kenshin_ story, I'd definitely choose a different couple. Sexual suggestions in this chapter.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.

**A Night to Forget:**

Fight and Flight

"Stop humoring me!" Kaoru yelled as she took another swing at Aoshi with her wooden sword.

The two of them were sparring together behind the Owi and Aoshi was allowing Kaoru to get the upper hand. Aoshi only smirked in response as he blocked Kaoru's latest attack saving himself a lot of pain and possible infertility. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You've allowed me to hit you so many times I just wanted to make sure you could do better. Come on and really fight." Kaoru was slightly angry. "What? Afraid you'll give it your all and be beat by a girl?"

He tapped her on the chin with the wooden sword he had borrowed. "Actually, I like the idea of being vanquished by a beautiful woman."

Kaoru blushed at the obvious flirtation. Aoshi had been like that for the four days they had been at the Owi. There had been no word of a strange disappearance so they had all been treating it as a vacation.

Aoshi's attention had began to embarrass Kaoru as she couldn't escape Sano's teasing or Misao's obvious anger, not to mention the awkwardness that had developed between her and Kenshin. Kaoru was feeling extremely guilty, but she wasn't sure she could do anything about it.

The truth was that as embarrassing and awkward as the attention was, she enjoyed flirting with Aoshi. She loved how he would tease her with a straight face and smile ever so slightly when she teased back. She still knew she loved Kenshin, but she felt a certain excitement upon seeing Aoshi.

She was surprised when she found herself pinned beneath him. "Happy now?" he asked her, holding the wooden sword to her throat."

"Much better," she said. "I just love being vanquished by handsome men."

On impulse she pulled him down by his collar and kissed him. This time there was absolutely nothing awkward about the way he kissed her back. Soon they were both breathing heavily and Aoshi was obviously excited. He pulled away from their kiss and rolled off of her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It was my fault." Kaoru answered, disappointed that he had pulled away.

"You don't love me." It was a statement not a question.

"No," Kaoru agreed. "Probably not." She sat up and looked at him. "Do you think you love me?"

Aoshi shrugged. "When I believed we had been together and felt I should marry you, I remember thinking of all your good qualities: independence, sense of humor, intelligence, and your loyalty to that idiot Battousai is amazing. You have a lot of qualities I would look for in a woman."

"But Misao…"

"I love Misao, but as I've known her since she was a child, I could never look at her in that way. Someday she'll find someone who deserves her." Aoshi pushed a strand of Kaoru's hair out of her face.

"I wonder if that's how Kenshin sees me: too young?"

Aoshi shrugged. "I'm sure he has his reasons. Have you told him how you feel?"

"Yes…no…kind of…he knows. He just chooses to ignore it." Kaoru pulled at some blades of grass.

Aoshi was thoughtful. "I guess I can't really judge him since I do the same."

"I wish he would just tell me. Even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. If I just heard it once, I could move on. You should do the same for Misao. Men are such cowards when it comes to just saying what they want." Kaoru steamed taking out her anger for Kenshin on Aoshi.

"I want to kiss you again." Aoshi said earnestly.

Kaoru just stared at him before bursting into laughter. She turned to kiss him passionately putting all her anger and confused emotions into it. Aoshi kissed back with equal intensity until he found himself quite uncomfortable. He jumped up quickly. "I have to go," he informed her.

"Bye," Kaoru said with a giggle as she watched him leave. She was very pleased with the effect she had on him and closed her eyes to remember the kiss. She may not love him, but she sure did want him. She opened her eyes and gasped, "Kenshin!"

Kenshin was standing above her with a stricken expression on his face.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked side by side through the streets of Kyoto neither had said a word; they had just went for a walk.

They came to a wooded area and unthinkingly walked into the trees. The sun was beginning to set. "We should get back, that we should." Kenshin said as they came upon a clearing with a small pond.

"It's so pretty here," Kaoru said quietly.

"I don't like seeing you with him." Kenshin finally got to the point.

"You think I like seeing you with Miss Megumi?"

"But I'm not _with _with her," Kenshin told her.

"You think I'm serious about Aoshi?"

"That I don't know, but he seems serious about you." Kenshin turned away from her. "The reason I've chosen not to be with you is my past. I can't forgive myself for all I've done and I can't ask you to help me bare the burden."

"But you know I…"

"Please, let me finish. I love you, but I'm willing to give you up because you're so pure and innocent and you deserve so much better than I can give, but Aoshi also has blood and evil on his hands, yet somehow he feels he has the right to touch you, to kiss you. It all just makes me sick." Kenshin's eyes were shining dangerously.

Kaoru could feel her anger rising. "I'm not some princess to be put on a pedastal. The only thing that makes a man deserving of me is the courage to show me how he feels and…" Kaoru's words were cut off by Kenshin's mouth against hers. His kiss was rough and possessive and didn't cause the same stirrings as Aoshi's.

She pushed him away. "Was that about wanting to be with me, or about not wanting me with him?"

Kenshin's eyes betrayed his guilt.

"Just as I thought." She turned and stormed away toward the Owi.

She was out of sight when she heard him yell, "Miss Kaoru, run!" She ran back to where she had left him only to find an empty clearing. She shivered in fear and looked around.

"Kenshin!" She yelled looking into the trees. She heard a slight giggling noise, but couldn't tell which direction it came from. Even if she did find Kenshin she was unarmed. She turned and ran to get help.

TBC

A/N: Don't worry Kenshin's okay. This is a comedy after all. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry K/K and A/M fans. Review.

****


	7. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Contains some language and suggestions. This is OOC. If I were trying to write an in character _Kenshin_ story, I'd definitely choose a different couple. Sexual suggestions in this chapter.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

A Night to Forget:

An Old Friend

"So this is where he disappeared." Sanosuke surveyed the spot quietly looking for clues. "Where's Misao when you need her?"

"Misao needed some time alone for awhile." Aoshi answered solemnly.

Kaoru looked up from thinking of Kenshin. "Why?" she asked.

"I finally told her something I should have said long ago," Aoshi answered.

Kaoru nodded and gave him a meaningful look, before asking, "You don't think Kenshin was captured by that serial killer do you?" Her eyes were fearful.

"Well, this is around where the men disappeared." Aoshi tried to give her a reassuring look. "But the good news is that we should have at least three days to find him."

Kaoru was surprised to hear the eerie giggling again. This time it was far off in the distance. "That's the voice I heard." Kaoru whispered. "It's him."

The three of them crept toward the giggling until they found themselves at a clearing quite a bit deeper into the woods than the one where Kenshin had kissed Kaoru. Kenshin was tied to a tree and someone with a sword was standing before him.

"Is that…?" Sanosuke gasped.

"It is…" Aoshi answered.

"Soujiro!" They both said in unison causing the boy to turn toward them with a wide smile. Kaoru screamed.

"Miss Kaoru, Lord Aoshi, Sano…run!" Kenshin yelled.

"Well, I hardly think that would be necessary," Soujiro answered calmly. "I can't see any reason to kill any of you, but I'm afraid Mr. Himura will have to go. When I'm through with him of course."

"Gee, Kenshin, maybe if you actually killed an enemy every now and then they wouldn't keep coming back to haunt you." Sanosuke shook his head as he addressed Soujiro. "So this is what you've been up to all this time, and here we all thought you'd had a change of heart."

"Oddly enough Mr. Himura is the one who convinced me to take this path, unfortunately it will lead to his own demise."

"And what kind of path is this?" Kaoru asked moving towards Kenshin.

"Step back or I'll be forced to hurt you." Soujiro crossed his arms. "I have decided to change my whole life philosophy. I made a vow to stop worshipping the strong, but instead protect the weak." Soujiro smiled brightly as if he were explaining a brilliant theory. Everyone except Kenshin gave him a puzzled look. "Allow me to explain."

"Go for it." Sano shrugged and took a seat in the grass. Aoshi remained standing as Kaoru paced nervously. Kenshin just hung his head.

"Mr. Himura will have to excuse me as he's already heard this. I decided that I would protect the weak by killing the strong who hurt them. I wanted to protect them as I longed to be protected."

"So you became a psychotic killer." Sano finished for him causing Soujiro to flash him an alarming grin.

"No, so I became a protector of the weak. The first man I killed, I found kicking a puppy against a tree."

Kaoru gasped. "How terrible!"

"I wasn't able to save the puppy, but he paid for his sins."

"Well, no civilized person could blame you for that one." Kaoru said encouragingly.

"The second man I killed robbed an old lady. He hit her with such a force she was knocked to the ground, hit her head…" Soujiro paused for dramatic effect, "and died. She left behind three grandchildren who were living with her because their parents died. Now they live in a run down orphanage."

"I suppose his death was only just." Aoshi said.

"Those poor children," added Kaoru.

"You really aren't helping things," Kenshin said from the tree. "Don't succumb to his warped sense of justice."

"Shut up, defiler of the weak." Soujiro yelled back. "The third man I killed…"

"Stop right there," Sanosuke ordered. "So maybe those men deserved to die, but what did Kenshin do?"

"He molested a child!" Soujiro accused pointing to Kaoru.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" she exclaimed.

"Molested?" Sanosuke asked raising an eyebrow at Kenshin.

"Oro…why me?" Kenshin asked of no one in particular.

"He kissed her." Soujiro said.

"You kissed the Battousai?" Aoshi tried to keep the hurt from his eyes.

"It's not what you think." Kaoru stammered realizing how much Aoshi's disappointment bothered her.

"He must be like--what?--ten years older than her at least--that's just disgusting!" Soujiro continued.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Sanosuke said dryly, "perhaps he deserves to die."

"Exactly." Soujiro crossed his arms and smiled.

"Thanks a lot." Kenshin glared.

Aoshi surveyed the situation. _So Kaoru and the Battousai have confessed their love. I will do my best to make sure she's happy. _"Soujiro, this is not the way to protect the weak. It matters not how many puppy killers thieves or…" He glanced at Kenshin. "perverts you kill. Another one will be there to take his place. To protect the weak you should help them become strong, instead of wasting your time with vigilante justice. You know in your heart that this is wrong, and your soul cries out to protect through love, not hate." Aoshi then turned to Kenshin. "How was that for a first try?"

Kenshin shrugged against his ropes. "Not too bad. I think it's working."

Soujiro was sobbing uncontrollably. "How could I have been so wrong. I only wanted to protect the weak, not become more of a monster than the men I kill."

Aoshi opened his mouth to finish the job, but Sanosuke interrupted him. "Hey, let me try. Soujiro, you must go now and repay your debt to society by making a vow to use your sword to help, not kill, and your swordsman spirit for good, not evil because the way of the swordsman is the way of peace, love, and justice for all."

Soujiro nodded and cut Kenshin's ropes before leaving. "You've given me a lot to think about and I thank you for showing me my evil ways." With that he disappeared.

"I'm impressed, Sanosuke." Aoshi complimented.

"You were pretty good yourself," Sanosuke returned. "But as both of us have been _Kenshin whipped _at least twice, we should know what we're doing."

Aoshi then turned and watched sadly as Kaoru made a fuss over Kenshin's wounds. She took him into her arms and they held each other. "I was afraid I lost you." he heard her say before quietly slipping off.

Aoshi looked cautiously at the jug of sake. He had brought it out to the place he and Kaoru had kissed earlier that day planning to get wasted. He felt like such a fool. Why should he be jealous of something that had been in place long before he had become a real part of Kaoru's life.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He jumped and was surprised to find Kaoru standing in the darkness behind him.

"Is the Battousai alright?" he asked.

"Just a few cuts, but nothing major," she said taking a seat beside him. "Thank you for helping save him."

"I owe him a lot." Aoshi answered and gasped.

Kaoru had moved into his lap so that she was facing him and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back even when she slid her tongue across his upper lip.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question. Attempting to kiss you senseless. Unfortunately you don't seem to be cooperating." She gave him a wry smile.

"But what about Kenshin?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, I suppose he could be a groomsmen or flower girl, but I'll leave that up to you."

"You still love him."

"Yes, and in a way I suppose I always will, but for some crazy reason I want to be out here with you and not inside with him."

"I'm nothing like him." Aoshi's eyes widened as Kaoru began removing his shirt and kissing down his chest.

"I'll make you a deal." She said between kisses. "I promise I won't compare you to Kenshin, if you promise not to compare me to Hannya."

"I think I need a drink." Aoshi said as she flicked her tongue across his collar bone.

"No," Kaoru kissed him softly on the lips. "I definitely want us both to remember tonight."

Complete

A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed. Please drop me a review and let me know either way.

A/K fans: After this they get married and have lots of babies.

K/K fans: She's just using him for his body, she'll be back to Kenshin in a few weeks.

H/A fans: Let me know if you'd like to read the prequel about the original night to forget. (Just kidding. Yuck!)


End file.
